(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an interface plastic housing assembly, and more particularly, to an interface plastic housing assembly provided with a supporting arm at the two sides of the plastic housing, respectively, such that protruding pillars at the supporting arms are fitted into positioning holes disposed in advance at an apparatus or the circuit board to ensure steady positioning between the circuit board and the plastic housing for surface adhesion thereof, thereby reducing the defective rate and optimizing the competitiveness of the product.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 5 showing a conventional schematic view of a prior interface plastic housing assembly, the plastic housing assembly is in shape of a planiform rectangular body having two rows of terminal holes transversely disposed. When each of the terminals holes a1 is fitted with a terminal b, respectively, a connection leg b1 exposed at the exterior of the plastic a from each of the terminals b is attached to a golden finger c1 at a circuit board c of a memory card. The aforesaid members are then combined between the upper and lower metal outer shells d1 and d2, and thus completing the entire assembly of the memory card. However, during the surface adhesion of the circuit board c and the connection leg b1 of the interface, although an apparatus e having recesses e1 correspondingly disposed for combining to the circuit board c and the plastic housing assembly a (as shown in FIG. 6) is provided, gaps yet exist between therein. As a result, deviations of relative positions between the plastic housing assembly a and the circuit board are liable to occur, especially position differences in translations in the up and down directions. Or, horizontal shifts may be caused by adding pressure required for adhesion, thus leading to short circuit or breakage of the contacts thereof, and further increasing the defective rate and production cost of the product.
It is observed from the above that, the positioning of terminals and a circuit board during surface adhesion for assembly is rather problematic, and therefore it is a vital task as how to provide an interface plastic housing assembly that is able to overcome the above shortcomings.
An object of the invention is to provide an innovated interface plastic housing assembly that is capable of positioning for facilitating convenient and quick surface adhesion, so as to reduce the defective rate as well as optimizing the competitiveness of the product.
In order to accomplish the above object, in accordance with the invention, a supporting arm is provided at the two sides of a plastic housing in shape of a planiform rectangular body, between the supporting arm and the plastic housing assembly is a collapsible member, and at the lower surface of the supporting arm is provided with one or more protruding pillars.
For adhering the aforesaid plastic housing assembly to the circuit on a circuit board after terminals are assembled, an apparatus having a recess corresponding to the shape of the aforesaid circuit board and plastic housing is provided. The circuit board and the plastic housing are then placed into the recess, and the protruding pillars at the two sides of the plastic housing are fitted into positioning holes disposed in advance at the circuit board. Surface adhesion of the circuit board and the terminal legs of the plastic housing assembly may then be steadily proceeded, thereby accomplishing the purposes of reducing the defective rate and optimizing the competitiveness of the product.